My Twin
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Two scenes from Nick's POV.
1. Chapter 1

MY TWIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Two scenes of the movie from Nick's POV. Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment. Some slight language. I don't like it, but it fits the character.

I walked towards the gas station where I soon met up with some guy that was taller than me.

"Hey. I'm looking for my sister and her boyfriend. They were looking for a fan belt or something," I told him.

"I don't think I've seen 'em," he responded.

"Well, this is the only gas station in town, right?" I queried.

"Right," he confirmed.

"Yeah, then they were definitely here," I deduced.

"I just told you, I didn't see 'em," he replied, sounding a bit defensive.

"Does somebody else work here?" I asked him.

"No, I own the station and I would've seen 'em," he insisted.

"Well…I was just here a few minutes ago and you didn't see **me**," I pointed out. "You weren't even here."

"Sorry. Can't help you," he told me. Just then, I heard a faint shriek.

"What was that?" I wondered.

"Nothin'. That was just my dog," he told me. Then, "Actually, you know what? My brother Vincent was down here for a little while. He could've helped your sister out. They could be up at the house."

"No, my friend went that way earlier."

"Really? Well, maybe he ran into my brother up there then." I watched as he started playing with his shoelaces. I resisted the urge to deck him. I just wanted to find Carly and the others, and then get out of this freaky town. "Want to head up to the house?"

"Yeah. Whatever." I turned around and headed off.

"So, uh, what's your sister look like, anyway?" It was then I heard it.

"NICK! NICK, HELP ME!" Turning around, I saw him thrust something at me and I quickly blocked his attack. I quickly ran into the garage and blocked the entrance. I stared at him. What the hell was this guy's problem? Then it occurred to me that he could use the other entrance, so I quickly ran towards it barely making it in time to head him off and lock him out.

"PLEASE, HELP ME! I'M DOWN HERE!" I heard Carly shout. "NICK!" she continued.

"CARLY!" I yelled. Where was she?

"I'M DOWNSTAIRS!" I followed the sound of her voice and kicked the door down. To my surprise and horror, she was strapped to a large high chair.

"Thank God," she sighed, her voice full of relief.

"Jesus," I said as I walked up to her. "Okay, I'm here. I got you. Okay…" I soothed, as I began to untie her.

"Here. Watch my finger. Watch my finger," she cautioned. I looked down to see blood spurting out of her second finger where it had been cut off.

"Oh, my god. He did this to you?" I questioned, lightly stroking her hair. My stomach knotted and I wanted to puke. That maniac had hurt her. He had hurt my sister---my twin. I felt the anger flowing through me. He had hurt my twin. And **that** was unforgiveable. I was gonna make him pay.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

Second part. Once again Nick's POV with some slight language. Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment. I do fast forward a bit.

After realizing that there was nothing we could do for Dalton, who had been placed in that freaky wax machine, I pulled Carly through the house. Seeing Wade, I came to a stop. Half of his face was gone, revealing the blood tissue underneath.

"No. Oh, my god. Wade," I heard her gasp. I quickly pulled her out of there, saying 'Come on', and ignoring her cry of "No!" _Oh, damn. What the hell kind of place is this?_ I wondered. Dalton had been too much. He had been my best friend. I didn't want to see what had happened to Wade…especially since it most likely destroyed Carly. We came across the guy who had tried to attack me, and stopped momentarily.

"You sick fuck!" Before I could stop myself, I lunged at him. He and his brother had led us to this horror chamber. They had killed our friends. He chopped off Carly's finger. I began pulling punches, ignoring everything else around us. As I was knocked back, I heard something shatter beneath me. Carly tried her own attack, but got punched away. With a growl of anger, I lunged at the guy again and continued hitting him. I couldn't let him get away with this. As I struck him, images swam before my eyes: Dalton's face after he had stolen and crashed that car, Blake and Paige dancing to some hip-hop, Wade and Carly talking to each other softly. I couldn't let him get away with this. We exchanged punches until I was thrown to the ground. I moaned in pain.

"You're finished," I heard him sneer as I was hauled to my feet.

"No," I said softly as he put his hand around my throat. I couldn't let him get to Carly. I had to keep him occupied. I couldn't let him get to my twin. I started to gag as my vision swam. I just---I just needed something to gain the upper hand. Then I saw it: the piece of the arrow that I had shot him with. Desperately, I clutched it. He groaned in pain, and with a growl, I forced him to the ground. He wasn't getting Carly. No matter what, I wouldn't let him have my twin. All of a sudden, I felt a searing pain in my leg. He had struck me with something. I fell to the ground. Carly came out of nowhere with the bat, and started swinging away. I watched as she whaled on the guy who had hurt her. Suddenly, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"CARLY! BEHIND YOU!" I warned. She turned around, gasping. She hurried to me.

"Come on! Get up! Please!" she gasped, trying to pull me up. But it was no use. Vincent looked at her, and walked to his brother. Then, he let out an inhuman wail. He turned to glare at us.

"RUN! GO, CARLY, RUN!" Gasping, Carly took off, Vincent close behind. I tried to get up, but the pain was too great. "Hey, Vincent! Hey, Vincent! I swear to God if you hurt her…!VINC----E----E---ENT!" By the time I had managed to make it up the stairs, Vincent was already dead. The floor gave way and we frantically searched for a way out. Then Carly realized that the wall itself was wax and that we could claw our way out. In the ambulance, we learned that the town had been deserted for ten years and that those two freaks had been doing this for years. The sheriff was called away.

"Maybe there's some good memories on this," I said, revealing the camera.

"You took it?" Carly questioned, sounding confused but not surprised.

"It just felt wrong leaving it behind, you know?" I commented.

"You okay?" she asked me. I smiled. Of course she wouldn't think about herself.

"**We**'**re** okay," I corrected. She leaned into me and I reveled in her warmth. And I thanked God that had a chance to make things right with her. To be a better twin.


End file.
